


Midnight Cuddling

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emwyn if you squint, Gunshot Wounds, Horace is baby so I gotta torment him, Jacob loves his little brother, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Ridiculously stupid title, Violence, death by hanging, just a lot of horrible deaths because nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horace has a terrible nightmare and talks to Jacob about it.





	Midnight Cuddling

I was awoken by the feeling of someone staring at me, I nervously opened my eyes to see a tearful Horace watching me from the foot of my bed.

“Hey bud”

“Hi Jacob”

“Nightmare?” 

He nodded

“Come here” I said, patting the mattress, “cuddle with me”

In the dark I could hear blankets rustling, and then Horace wriggling between his arms.

He gave a contented sigh and nuzzled into my neck

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He hesitantly nodded and took a trembling breath, “There were s-so many bodies,” he choked out, “I-I-I don’t know what happened, it looked like a war zone... everyone was dead. Emma had a hole in her chest, Bronwyn was holding her, s-she got shot too. Enoch was hanging on one of those street lamps, h-his body was still twitching, he called for me, and I couldn’t help him, I couldn’t help anyone!” 

Tears where not steadily streaming down his face, and I hugged him tighter.

“Claire’s neck was all twisted, broken I think, Olive floated away, she was calling. for help, I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t do anything” he sobbed.

“His vomit and blood made Millard’s whole body visible. Hugh and Fiona were nowhere to be found. You and I were the last alive. Then some kind of- of energy I guess is the best way to describe it, hit me, it hurt so bad, it-it burned and contorted my body, I know for certain it’s what killed Claire as well. But you held me and comforted me and said that I’d be okay. I wasn’t okay, I got really dizzy and tired, the last thing I was aware of was you kissing my forehead and telling me you loved me, then a loud gunshot and your blood dripping onto me.”

He was bawling by the time he finished, he clung to me and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I forgot how horrific his dreams could be. His... prophetic dreams, oh god

“Horace, buddy do you know if this one’s a prophecy?”

“No!” He shrieked hysterically.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, even if it is, that doesn’t mean it’ll come true”

“It’s not okay” he cried “nothing’s okay!”

I sighed and pulled him closer, i rubbed his back and shoulders until he relaxed. Slowly his tears stopped and his eyes closed. I kissed the top of his head and soon joined him in sleep.


End file.
